Seize The Day
by rubbercat
Summary: Lavi y Kanda están por terminar su vida. Lo único que les queda por hacer, es enfrentar juntos el siguiente paso hacía donde sea que este los lleve. Fic-Song D: Lavanda, Kanda x Lavi.


**Seize the day**

**Disclaimer:** el título -Man y todos sus personajes

((menos Kanda xD)) pertenecen

A Hoshino Katsura D:

Yo sólo los utilizo para mis fics enfermos de yaoi y demás stuff =D

--------------------------------------

El charco de sangre parecía agrandarse conforme pasaban las milésimas de segundo. El pelinegro se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y tomó fuerte la mano de Lavi mientras se apretaba el costado abierto por ese ataque que les estaba costando la vida.

- Vete – le dijo con una voz que intentaba sonar firme y segura, pero estaba lejos de eso.

La pérdida masiva de sangre empezaba a darle sed. Lavi estaba tirado boca arriba. Tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, había perdido mucha sangre por esa herida que atravesaba un costado de su hombro.

- Cállate – Kanda se acercó más a él avanzando de rodillas – ¿Cuál sería la gracia de seguir si te dejo morir aquí?

_Aprovecha las oportunidades o muere lamentando el tiempo perdido._

_Es frío y vacío estar aquí sin ti…_

_son demasiadas las personas por las que hay que sufrir_

- Sino haces algo con esas heridas… no sanarán solas como otras veces.

- Nunca han sanado solas… si las sano sería injusto que tu sufrieras y yo no y ya no hay tiempo para movernos de este lugar…

- Yuu…

Era la primera vez que Lavi lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y no recibía un golpe o una mala palabra de parte del samurai. Los largos cabellos sueltos de Kanda, cayeron suavemente al lado de la cara de Lavi cuando este se dobló por el fuerte dolor que le causaba la herida. También había perdido mucha sangre… pero no se comparaba con el agujero que tenía Lavi…

_Te encontré aquí, así que por favor quédate un rato_

_puedo seguir adelante contigo aquí, te entrego mi vida mortal_

_¿Pero será por siempre?_

_No quiero dejarte._

Esa mañana habían salido a una misión ellos solos. No había forma de comunicarse para que abrieran una puerta en el arca y trasladarse fácilmente y los Akumas que habían encontrado los habían llevado hasta un desolado prado.

El viento movía el pasto de forma uniforme y sarcástica. El sol brillaba tristemente y algunas aves del lugar lanzaban, lo que a Kanda le parecía, fúnebres chirridos. La mirada de Lavi se empezó a nublar, y Kanda notó esto cuando al soltar su típico "_oi_" el conejo no lo volteó a ver… ya no había mucho tiempo

- Estoy bien… vete y avisa a los demás… estaré bien, Yuu. No me voy a escapar con ninguna chica linda, créeme.

El samurai intentó reírse pero el sólo esfuerzo hizo que el corazón le palpitara más dolorosamente. No podía más, se tiró boca abajo junto a Lavi sin soltar su mano… los guantes del uniforme de Kanda eran algo rasposos…

"_Si no son de esta tela, siento que Mugen se me resbala…"_

Lavi recordó que eso le había dicho un día Kanda con respecto a su uniforme:

"_Fue idea del idiota de Johnny… ya sabes que se emociona diseñando los uniformes"._

_Una vida recién nacida reemplazándonos,_

_cambiando esta fábula en la que vivimos_

_ya no somos necesarios aquí,, ¿A donde vamos?_

_¿Harás el viaje esta noche, me seguirás al pasar las paredes de la muerte?_

Ese día, que tuvo esa plática con Kanda, llovió mucho. Los truenos resonaban por toda la torre y los enormes ventanales vibraban. Recordó ver entrar a Kanda mojado, iba dejando charquitos por todo el vestíbulo, y Lavi que se acababa de dar un baño le arrojó la toalla sobre la cabeza. Ese día, ente los cabellos y la caja empapada de Kanda pudo distinguir perfectamente bien un par de lágrimas en el rostro del más moreno.

El Bookman se quedó boquiabierto y preocupado mientras o veía alejarse fingiendo su dureza como siempre. Siempre supo que Kanda se hacía el frío ocultando todas sus cosas… pero sabía que en cualquier momento y en todas las personas y situaciones, un día esa dura barrera acababa rompiéndose…

Lavi sentía su cuerpo adormecido. Ya no sentía dolor en muchas partes de cuerpo… sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos… pero no veía nada. Sintió la cabeza pesada y algo parecido al sueño le comenzó a atacar el cuerpo

_Pruebas de la vida, preguntas de nuestra existencia,_

_no quiero morir sólo aquí sin ti,_

_por favor dime que lo que tenemos es real_

Dejó de oír la respiración de Kanda… un pequeño instinto de terror lo invadió. Intentó apretar lo más que pudo la mano de Kanda pero no tenía fuerzas más que para seguir fabricando esos pensamientos que salían inconcientemente.

_Así que ¿Qué pasará si no vuelvo a abrazarte, a besarte?_

_no quiero dejarte nunca y a nuestros recuerdos te ruego…_

_No me dejes _

Sabía que estaba llorando… ya no era conciente del tiempo, del clima, del viento ni de los ruidos… pero ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba dar sus últimos respiros le decía que estaba llorando. Kanda ya no se movía, eso pudo sentirlo. Y sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero sabía que al menos estaba junto a esa persona… y quien sabe… quizás esa persona, en vida, había sentido lo mismo…

Quería imaginarse que _él_ sentía lo mismo. Que podía llegar a pasar… No. Que _pudo_ llegar a pasar.

_Silencio, me pediste, no habrá oportunidades de un nuevo día,_

_estoy aquí sólo alejándome de ti,_

_sin oportunidad de regresar a casa…_

Entonces sintió como un cuerpo aún tibio se movió con mucho esfuerzo, y la cabeza de alguien de largos cabellos se posó sobre su pecho. De lo último que fue conciente fue de una rasposa voz diciéndole algo suave y corto. Deseo interpretarlo como un posible "_Te amo_" pero quien sabe, quizás no sabría que fue lo que le dijo hasta que sus esencias se unieran en otro plano. Todavía alcanzó a percibir un latido del corazón de Kanda. Y después… todo fue oscuridad.

_Estoy aquí sólo…_

_¿O no?_

--------------------------------------

Yisus Craist XD no sé que pex conmigo. No, no ando emo pero… kería escribir otra chorrada así xD sorry por tanto drama, y tan poca interpretación, pero es que estaba escuchando _Seize The Day_ de Avenged Sevenfold y dije "hace cuántos años no escribo un fic-song '-'??" y _voila_… NO ME ODIEN, PLZ Dx

Bueno sobre las heridas de Kanda, ya sé me diran "Pero él se cura solito DDD:!!" pues no, aquí ((según yo XD)) se cura a voluntad y ps… como verán prefirió no curarse x el conejo u-u(?) bien desrayada yo XD

Sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero… weno lo escribí mientras oía la canción T0T… la letra es obviamente de la canción y pues… ya… xD enjoy??

Se aceptan reviews, pases para el súper y tamales (?)


End file.
